


In Which Mickey Is Jealous And Ian Is Oblivious

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Oblivious!Ian, jealous!Mickey, wow i should add that tag to everything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This is Mickey.' Ian said, seemingly oblivious to the hand on his waist. 'He's my boyfriend.'</p><p>In response to a prompt asking for Mickey obviously acting jealous when Ian is oblivious to the fact that he's being flirted with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Mickey Is Jealous And Ian Is Oblivious

Mickey had no idea what the fuck they were doing on a yacht. Apparently one of Ian’s regulars at the club had invited them on a cruise for the day. A cruise where? They were on a fucking lake. 

Initially, Mickey wasn’t that fond of the idea, but after a bit of begging and a bunch of blowjobs in the week leading up to the cruise, Mickey had given in and said they would go.

Which meant, actually, Mickey knew exactly how they had gotten onto this yacht. He had to admit, it was a nice boat. The seats were comfy, there was a fucking jacuzzi - which Mickey thought was stupid because if they wanted to sit in water, they were on a  _fucking lake_.

Nevertheless, Mickey watched protectively from the sidelines as Ian flitted around, like the social butterfly he was, and as long as there was a steady flow of free beer coming into his hand, he didn’t mind being ditched by Ian. Much.

Ian was laughing. Not those little giggles that lame jokes would coerce out of him every now and then, but big, hearty laughter that had Mickey immediately suspicious. He grabbed his beer and walked over to where Ian was standing with an old, grey haired dude (what the fuck was with Ian and attracting creepy guys older than Frank?) who had somehow managed to get his hand onto Ian’s hip.

Mickey resisted the urge to punch the dude, and instead joined in their laughter, like he knew what was going on.

'Oh, Mickey! This is… well I think his name is Anthony.'

'Andrew. You were close.' Grey-haired creeper said, laughing again. 'And you are?'

'This is Mickey.' Ian said, seemingly oblivious to the hand on his waist. 'He's my boyfriend.'

'Wanna move that hand before you lose it?' Mickey asked, staring pointedly at the offending appendage.

'Whoops, sorry. My hand slipped.' The man grinned, showing a set of overly white teeth. 'So, Mickey, what do you do? Do you work at the club with Ian?'

'No, I don't work at the club with Ian. Do I look like someone that wants to wear fucking shorts and dance for assholes like you?'

Apparently the man didn’t care what Mickey did, because he laughed again, replaced his hand, and said,  ’I hear Ian is  _very_ good at his job. I wouldn’t mind seeing him in action, actually.’ 

Mickey ran his finger across his lip. ‘Are you actually trying to flirt with my boyfriend? In front of me?’ 

'Huh?' Ian said, tilting his head slightly.

'Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it.' Anderson (who gave a fuck what this guy's name was?) replied, feigning innocence.

'Move your fucking hand or I'll rip it off and shove it down your throat.' 

Anderson looked at Ian. ‘Is he joking?’

'Uh… no,' Ian looked at Mickey. 'Definitely not.' he said, stepping away from Anderson. 'I should go. It was nice to meet you.' 

'You too.' Anderson said, looking after Ian, disappointed as he walked away with Mickey.

'What the fuck, Ian?' Mickey hissed. 'Why did you let him touch you like that?'

'Aw, Mick, come on. It wasn't that bad. He was just being friendly.'

'Bit too friendly, if you ask me.'

Ian rolled his eyes. ‘You know nothing was going to happen, right?’

'…Yeah.' Mickey replied quietly, in a tone that Ian would swear was almost sheepish.

'Good.' Ian moved his mouth closer to Mickey's ear and whispered, 'When we get home, there's an apology blowjob in it for you.'

'Fuck waiting until we're off this fucking boat. There's gotta be a bathroom or something.' Mickey said, all anger at Ian gone.

Ian grinned. ‘Let’s go find out.’

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Original post can be found[here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/82863706394/hi-darling-if-youre-still-taking-prompts-i-would)._


End file.
